


A Group of Women in Their 60's

by DistortedDaytime



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Original Female Character, Roy Kent's Yoga Class FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortedDaytime/pseuds/DistortedDaytime
Summary: In which Roy Kent gets embarrassed at yoga, and eventually, some of the most important women in his life get to meet.
Relationships: Keeley Jones/Roy Kent
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	A Group of Women in Their 60's

On a normal Tuesday afternoon at Good OMens Yoga Studio in Islington, the twice-weekly Silver Souls Movement class starts filing in, chatting happily amongst themselves.

Maureen joins them just in time to catch Doris and Paula recounting their weekends while Deepti, Sandra, and Rosemary debate who had the better time at the bingo. It’s good fun as always, share and share alike and all that, but Maureen doesn’t miss the way Doris nudges Sandra and says under her breath,

“She looks all right, don’t you think?”

Maureen fixes Doris with a look as she takes off her jumper. “I can hear you, y’know. Just because my husband left me doesn’t mean my hearing followed ‘im.”

Doris tuts. “Sorry, love. You know we’re just worried about how you’re getting on, that’s all.”

“Nothing Eunice’s jollof and tin o’ Quality Street can’t help cure.” Maureen looks around. “Where’s Roy?”

“He mentioned he might be late today,” says Eunice. “Something about his new ‘manager’ wanting to have a word after, what did he say? Ah. Office hours, yes.”

Maureen shakes her head and shares a knowing smile with the rest of the class. Roy’s the only man and the only under-60 in their class, but despite sticking out like a sore angry thumb, he keeps coming back, every Tuesday and Friday at 5 PM sharp unless he’s out of town on a ‘work trip.’ He’s a good lad, respectful and loyal to a fault, even if he does swear like a docker and has a scowl that could melt the steel off a girder. 

Right on cue, Roy strides in with his mat strapped to his back and one of Deepti’s karahi pots tucked under his arm. He tries to return it to her only to get his ears well and truly boxed for his troubles.

“Didn’t your mum tell you never to return useful gifts?” calls Rosemary through her laughter.

“My mum never told me how to make korma, either,” Roy answers, but his growl’s all for show and after a few words about lentils, comes to his usual place to start stretching. “All right, Maureen?”

“All right, Roy, how were the office hours?”

He grimaces. “To be honest, I stopped listening as soon as Te- the geezer started banging on about My Fair Lady.”

“It’s a good film,” says Rosemary.

“It’s a great film,” Roy agrees, “which is why I’d prefer to not have it ruined by some American nonsense.”

Once again the women share a look. The poor love really thinks they don’t know who he is, bless him. As if they don’t read the papers, or have children and grandchildren who follow the football. Eunice tilts her head at Doris, who gives Maureen a meaningful look. 

Right. Operation Love Islington is a-go. After class, that is.

*

Maureen times her approach down to the very second, in the sweet spot right after class ends and before Roy can go check his phone. 

“Roy, love, are you busy after class next Tuesday?”

He looks up. “No. Is that when you’re due to go play nice with your prick of an ex-husband and his nan? Because I meant what I said about coming ‘round as backup.”

“No, that’s Monday tea, thank heavens. Best to get it over with early in the week. I’m just having a coffee nearby with an old friend.” Roy grunts, and reaches for his phone just as Maureen goes in for the kill. “And her daughter.”

A muscle twitches in his jaw. “That sounds. Nice.”

“Mm. Olivia’s a lovely girl. Works in advertising. I reckon she’s about your age, and single, too.”

The muscle in Roy’s jaw isn’t just twitching, it looks to be about 30 seconds away from a full seizure. 

“You’re not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?”

Roy makes a face like a lad with his hand in the cookie jar and his ears start to turn a most intriguing shade of red. They could drop a pin in the studio and find it without a lick of trouble, for how quiet everyone gets at that. In all their classes together Roy’s never said a single word about his personal life, let alone looked like he might be pining for someone.

“Well, come on, is it a yes or a no?” asks Eunice.

He growls in lieu of an answer but they know his noises well enough to know that it’s a ‘yes’ growl and not a ‘no.’

Doris tuts, tapping her toe. “So you’ll be bringing her to class, surely.”

“No. Absolutely not happening. No fucking way.”

Rosemary just scoffs at that. “Oh, none of that, now. We have to make sure she’s good enough for our Roy, haven’t we?”

The ladies tut in agreement. Maureen crosses her arms, fixes Roy with a look, and stares him down with her best Mum face in full power.

“It’s your decision, and we don’t be angry if you don’t, just dissa-”

“All right! Fucking hell, fine, I’ll bring her, all right, just none of that ‘I’m disappointed’ bollocks,” he grumbles as the women try not to grin. “Like trying to prevent Nanageddon in here.”

“So we’ll see you both Friday, then?”

Roy growls, but since it’s another one of his affirmative growls, they know they’ve won. 

*

Maureen hears Roy’s new girlfriend before she ever lays eyes on her. Loud, brisk footsteps, a warm feminine voice, followed by Roy actually laughing. That, in itself, is promising. 

Or it was, until she walks into the room and everyone gets a look at her. She’s pretty enough, and dressed for class in pink yoga pants and matching singlet with her hair tied up in a jaunty high ponytail. She also looks very, very familiar.

Roy never told them he was dating Jamie Tartt’s ex-bird. 

The silence carries on just a moment too long. Maureen shares a quick glance with Deepti and nods. They’ve got seconds to salvage the situation, so she smiles and holds out her hand.

“Hello, darling. I’m Maureen. So pleased to finally meet you.”

That earns her a warm smile, but there’s no mistaking the hint of nerves underneath it. “I’m so glad to finally meet you. I’m Keeley.”

Maureen nods and keeps hold of Keeley’s hand, moving closer to murmur, “Do you know, I was meaning to ask Roy, but when we were out at G-A-Y I saw the oddest thing. Caffeinated vodka, can you believe it? And the advertising...there was a girl dressed up as a lion. What will they think of next?”

Keeley, bless her, seems to get the meaning straight away. Her expression turns determined and she nods once, squeezing Maureen’s hand. 

“Roy, would you mind going to refill my water bottle? Thanks love,” Keeley says, pushing it into his hands before he can say no.

Roy, good lad that he is, doesn’t even put up a token complaint. He grunts, but he looks back at her with a softness Maureen’s never seen him show before. Good. He deserves that, their Roy.

Keeley puts one hand on her hip as the rest of the class moves closer, and she points a neatly-manicured finger at each and every one of them.

“You know who I am, which means you know who he is.”

“Of course we know,” laughs Maureen. “We’ve known from the very beginning, he just assumed we didn’t, and none of us ever saw a reason to bring it up.”

“Are you going to tell him?” asks Eunice.

“What, and miss watching him figure it out for himself? God, no!”

Maureen pats her shoulder. “That’s a good girl.”

This time when Keeley smiles, she doesn’t look the least bit nervous. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Boosh reference, get a biscuit :)


End file.
